Mario
|Opis = |Producent = Sega |Wydawca = *Sega (Ameryka Północna i Europa) *Nintendo (Japonia) |Silnik = |Data = Wii *Japonia - 5 listopada 2009 *Korea Południowa - 19 listopada 2009 *Ameryka Północna - 13 października 2009 *Europa - 16 października 2009 *Australia - 15 października 2009 Nintendo DS *Japonia - 19 listopada 2009 *Ameryka Północna - 13 października 2009 *Europa - 16 października 2009 *Australia - 15 października 2009 |Gatunek = Gra sportowa |Tryby= *Jednoosobowy *Wieloosobowy |Platformy = *Wii *Nintendo DS |Nośniki = *Dysk optyczny Wii *Karta Nintendo DS |Języki = |Kontrolery = *Wiimote *Nunchuk *Wii Balance Board }} – gra sportowa wyprodukowana i opublikowana przez Segę w Ameryce Północnej i Europie, a w Japonii wydana przez Nintendo na konsole Wii i Nintendo DS. Jest drugą odsłoną serii ''Mario & Sonic i sequelem do wydanej w 2008 roku gry Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Posiada licencję International Sports Multimedia od Międzynarodowego Komitetu Olimpijskiego. Wydano ją w 2009 roku w ramach zbliżających się Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich 2010 w Vancouver. Gracz może wcielić się w wybrane postaci z uniwersum serii Super Mario oraz Sonic the Hedgehog biorąc udział w różnych dyscyplinach sportowych. Produkcja W styczniu 2009 roku hiszpański magazyn Nintendo Acción wspomniał o sequelu dla gry Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, który miałby powstać na podstawie Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich 2010 w Vancouver. Zarówno IGN jak i Eurogamer otrzymało potwierdzenie istnienia gry, przy czym IGN stwierdziło że w ciągu kolejnego miesiąca pojawiłoby się oficjalne obwieszczenie. W lutym Dennis Kim, kierownik licencji i towaru wydarzenia, wspomniał że kolejna odsłona serii Mario & Sonic była dyskutowana. Oficjalnie grę zapowiedziano zgodnie z przypuszczeniami IGN, pod nazwą Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, dokładnie 12 lutego 2009 roku na wspólnej konferencji prasowej Segi i Nintendo. Rozgrywka Główna rozgrywka thumb|Ekran wyboru postaci Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games to sequel gry Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. W odróżnieniu od poprzedniczki gra ta skupia się na sportach zimowych, a także posiada 20 grywalnych postaci, wybranych po równo z serii Sonic the Hedgehog i Super Mario. Konkretnie gra wzorowana jest na Zimowych Igrzyskach Olimpijskich 2010 roku w Vancouver, podczas gdy otoczenie jest stylizowane na obie łączone serie. Poza oficjalnymi postaciami gracze mogą także grać swoimi Mii w wersji na Wii. Po spełnieniu różnych wymagań gracz może także odblokować kostiumy postaci dla Mii. Inne niegrywalne postaci występują w roli rywali, sędziów albo widowni podczas konkretnych wydarzeń. Każda grywalna postać w grze posiada swój typ umiejętności i wynikające z niego statystyki, które zapewniają im pewne plusy i minusy w danych dyscyplinach. Poszczególne typy to: wszechstronny, szybkość, siła i zwinność. Typ wszechstronny wyróżnia się tym, że jest dobry w każdej kategorii. Dodatkowo każda postać otrzymała także swoją specjalną umiejętność, którą może wykonać podczas niektórych wydarzeń. Polega ona na zyskaniu krótkotrwałego przyspieszenia, które może przesądzić o wyniku rozgrywki. Umiejętności te mają różne animacje i czas trwania w zależności od postaci. thumb|left|Przykładowa dyscyplina - łyżwiarstwo short track Rozgrywka polega na uczestniczeniu w różnych dyscyplinach sportowych na igrzyskach olimpijskich. Sterowanie odbywa się za pomocą pilota Wii i Nunchaku, można także używać Wii Balance Board. W wersji na Nintendo DS gracz steruje przy użyciu przycisków sterujących i rysika. W dyscyplinach gracz musi łączyć szybkość, wyczucie czasu i strategię. Dyscypliny można rozgrywać pojedynczo, albo w formie festiwalu który stanowi jednocześnie samouczek. W trybie festiwalu gracz może uczestniczyć sam lub drużynowo, ze znajomymi lub postaciami sterowanymi przez sztuczną inteligencję. Dana drużyna składa się z czterech postaci. Tryb festiwalu dzieli się na dni. Z reguły każdego dnia dostępne są dwie dyscypliny sportowe: trening albo oficjalne wydarzenia. W treningu gracz może jedynie zdobyć punkty dla swojej drużyny, podczas gdy w oficjalnych wydarzeniach zdobywa się dodatkowo medale które są warte więcej punktów. Po ukończeniu dwóch wydarzeń dzień może się zakończyć, lub gracz otrzyma powiadomienie o walce z rywalem. Po odebraniu wiadomości od rywala gracz będzie musiał pokonać go w danej dyscyplinie sportowej. Pokonanie rywala jest obowiązkowe i gracz nie może odpuścić. Po pokonaniu rywala dzień zostanie zakończony. W niektóre dni nie odbywają się żadne dyscypliny i gracz może udać się do sklepu, aby wydać zarobioną w trakcie rozgrywki walutę. W sklepach można kupić muzykę z obu seri, albo różne kosmetyczne przedmioty. Pojawia się tu także biblioteka zawierająca informacje o igrzyskach olimpijskich. Pod koniec festiwalu odbywa się ceremonia rozdania nagród - drużyny otrzymują brązowy, srebrny i złoty puchar w zależności od tego ile punktów zdobyły łącznie. Oprócz tego w grze pojawiają się także mini-gry. thumb|Adventure Mode w wersji na Nintendo DS W wersji na Nintendo DS tryb Festival Mode zostaje zastąpiony przez fabularny Adventure Mode, w którym Doktor Eggman i Bowser porywają zimowe duszki. Bez nich, śnieg w różnych miejscach w których odbywa się olimpiada zaczyna topnieć, a igrzyska są zagrożone. Sonic i Mario udają się uratować duszki. Po drodze spotykają wielu starych przyjaciół i wrogów, którzy pomagają im albo starają się ich spowolnić. Wkrótce bohaterowie docierają do Eggmana i Bowsera, pokonują ich i odzyskują zimowe duszki, ratując tym samym igrzyska. Podczas rozgrywki ani Sonic ani Mario nie posługują się dialogami, ale Toad tłumaczy wszystko za nich. Adventure Mode odbywa się na mapie na której gracz może spotykać różne postaci, a także znajdować wiadomości o igrzyskach i sportowcach poukrywane w różnych miejscach. Przy specjalnych tablicach można zgłosić się do udziału w jednej z trwających dyscyplin, za co można zdobyć kryształ - kryształy są specjalnymi przedmiotami, wymaganymi do ukończenia tego trybu. Są one źródłem mocy zimowych duszków. Za każde wydarzenie gracz jest nagradzany pojedynczym kryształem, a posiadając cztery można roztopić lodowe ściany blokujące przejścia. Po użyciu kryształy zużywają się i trzeba zebrać nowe, biorąc udział w nowych wydarzeniach. Mapa dzieli się na sześć lokacji, w których graczowi towarzyszy inny zimowy duszek. Pojawiają się tam także różne postaci, które mogą zechcieć przyłączyć się do gracza po tym jak zostaną przez niego pokonane. Antagonistyczne postaci nie przyłączają się do gracza i pełnią rolę bossów w grze. Na każdą lokację przypada dwóch takich bossów - po pokonaniu drugiego rywala gracz ratuje zimowego duszka i może przejść do następnej lokacji. W trakcie przemierzania mapy można także brać udział w różnego rodzaju mini-grach, po których otwiera się przejście do dalszej lokacji, na przykład w postaci metalowej bramy. Gracz będzie mógł wracać do starych lokacji aby odkrywać nowe sekrety i miejsca z wydarzeniami. Do odkrytych miejsc można się szybko przenosić gondolami, o ile są sprawne, a także sześciennymi teleportami. Oprócz tego gracz może się przełączać między Soniciem i Mario, którzy posiadają różne umiejętności i dialogi z poszczególnymi postaciami. Sonic może np. korzystać ze springów i przebijać się przez spękane ściany, a Mario przechodzić między dwiema podziemnymi rurami i pomniejszać się za pomocą grzybków aby przejść po niebezpiecznym terenie. Czasami do odblokowania niektórych przejść gracz będzie musiał dodać do swojej drużyny nowe postaci, które będą w stanie aktywować odpowiednią mini-grę. Po ukończeniu głównego wątku i pokonaniu Doktora Eggmana oraz Bowsera, gracz będzie mógł ukończyć wyzwania którego Metal Sonic i Bowser Jr. zostawili we wszystkich lokacjach. Dyscypliny Gra oferuje różną ilość dyscyplin w zależności od wersji. W wersji na Wii pojawiają się 32 dyscypliny, a w wersji na Nintendo DS 27 dyscypliny. Można je podzielić na dyscypliny olimpijskie, oraz Dream Event. Dyscypliny olimpijskie są zbliżone do oficjalnych ze świata realnego i rozgrywają się na realistycznych torach lub stadionach. Dream Events są szczególnymi odmianami zwykłych dyscyplin. Charakteryzują się tym, że rozgrywają się w otoczeniach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog lub Super Mario i posiadają niekiedy tamtejsze elementy rozgrywki. Większość Dream Events korzysta ze specjalnych przedmiotów takich jak nietykalność, powiększający grzyb, czy buty szybkości, które gracz może podnieść na torach. Dream Events muszą być najpierw odblokowane przez Festival Mode lub poprzez zdobycie medali w danych dyscyplinach. Niektóre dyscypliny, takie jak sztafety, wymagają czterech postaci, podczas gdy w większości gracz może brać udział samodzielnie. Niekiedy dyscypliny posiadają opcje wybrania trybu indywidualnego lub drużynowego. Wii thumb|Hokej *'Narciarstwo alpejskie' - Zjazd (Whistler Creekside) *'Narciarstwo alpejskie' - Slalom gigant (Whistler Creekside) *'Skoki narciarskie' - Indywidualne (Whistler Olympic Park) *'Skoki narciarskie' - Drużynowe (Whistler Olympic Park) *'Narciarstwo dowolne' - Jazda po muldach (Cypress Mountain) *'Narciarstwo dowolne' - Skicross *'Snowboard' - Halfpipe *'Snowboard' - Snowcross (Cypress Mountain) *'Łyżwiarstwo' - Łyżwiarstwo szybkie na 500 metrów (Richmond Olympic Oval) *'Łyżwiarstwo' - Short track na 1000 metrów (Richmond Olympic Oval) *'Łyżwiarstwo' - Sztafeta Short track (Richmond Olympic Oval) *'Łyżwiarstwo figurowe' (Pacific Coliseum) *'Bobsleje' - Skeleton (The Whistler Sliding Centre) *'Bobsleje' (The Whistler Sliding Centre) *'Hokej na lodzie' (Canada Hockey Place) *'Curling' (Vancouver Olympic Centre) *'Dream Event' **'Dream Alpine' - Indywidualne (Seaside Hill) **'Dream Alpine' - Drużynowe (Seaside Hill) **'Dream Ski Jumping' - Indywidualne (Good Egg Galaxy) **'Dream Ski Jumping' - Drużynowe (Good Egg Galaxy) **'Dream Ski Cross' - Indywidualne (Mario Circuit) **'Dream Ski Cross' - Drużynowe (Mario Circuit) **'Dream Snowboard Cross' - Indywidualne (Radical Highway) **'Dream Snowboard Cross' - Drużynowe (Radical Highway) **'Dream Short Track '(Egg Factory) **'Dream Figure Skating '(Mario World/Sonic World) **'Dream Bobsleigh' (Nocturnus Gate/Specjalny poziom) **'Dream Ice Hockey' (Bowser's Castle) **'Dream Curling' (Sherbet Land) **'Dream Snowball Fight' (Christmas Village) **'Dream Gliding' - Indywidualne (Sky Sanctuary Zone) **'Dream Gliding' - Drużynowe (Sky Sanctuary Zone) Nintendo DS thumb|Narciarstwo alpejskie *'Narciarstwo' - Narciarstwo alpejskie (Whistler Creekside) *'Narciarstwo' - Skoki narciarskie (Whistler Olympic Park) *'Narciarstwo' - Jazda po muldach (Cypress Mountain) *'Narciarstwo' - Cross-country (Whistler Olympic Park) *'Narciarstwo' - Kombinacja norweska (Whistler Olympic Park) *'Łyżwiarstwo' - Speed Skating na 500 metrów (Richmond Olympic Oval) *'Łyżwiarstwo' - Short Track na 500 metrów (Richmond Olympic Oval) *'Łyżwiarstwo' - Łyżwiarstwo figurowe (Pacific Coliseum) *'Snowboard' - Snowcross (Cypress Mountain) *'Bobsleje' (The Whistler Sliding Centre) *'Bobsleje' - Skeleton (The Whistler Sliding Centre) *'Hokej na lodzie' (Canada Hockey Place) *'Curling' (Vancouver Olympic Centre) *'Biatlon' (Whistler Olympic Park) *'Saneczkarstwo' (The Whistler Sliding Centre) thumb|Dream Snowboard - Deluxe Halfpipe *'Dream Event' **'Dream Skiing' - Ski Cross Racing (Snow Island) **'Dream Skiing' - Rocket Ski Jumping (Cape Aurora) **'Dream Skiing' - Super Sonic Downhill (Trial Mountain) **'Dream Skating' - Intense Short Track (Frozen Cruiser) **'Dream Skating' - Ultimate Figure Skating (Ice on Lake Arena) **'Dream Snowboard' - Deluxe Halfpipe (Half Maple Tree) **'Dream Snowboard' - Extreme Snowboarding (Twinkle Village) **'Dream Bobsleigh' - Blazing Bobsleigh (Drivers' Highway) **'Dream Ice Hockey' - Fever Hockey (Skyscraper Rink) **'Dream Curling' - Curling Bowling (Perfect Bowl) **'Dream Biathlon' - Ski Shooting (Hunters Athletic) **'Dream Snow Machine' - Snow Machine Fight (Block Ruins) Postacie Team Sonic Team Mario Niegrywalne postacie Rywale Widownia *Zwierzątka **Cucky **Flicky **Pecky **Picky *Chao **Neutral Chao **Dark Chao **Hero Chao *Omochao *Dry Bones *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Penguin *Shy Guy *Toad Sędziowie *Cream the Rabbit *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Toad *Lakitu VIP *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Chao *Bird *Penguin *Pianta Postacie z wydarzeń *Kiki *Egg Pawn *Egg Flapper *Egg Hammer *Gohla *Perfect Chaos *Goomba *Piranha Plant *Bullet Bill *Chain Chomp *Thwomp Krytyka Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games w wersji na Wii została w większośći pozytywnie przyjęta i otrzymała wyższe oceny od wersji nna DS. Na GameRankings średni wynik gry wynosił 77,86% na Wii i 70,95% na DS. IGN wystawiło wersji na DS ocenę 6.5. Z kolei X-Play zwrócił uwagę na to że wersja na Wii nie była zbyt trudna a jej dyscypliny były interesujące, jednakze zaznaczając zbyt łatwe sterowanie. Ostatecznie wyznaczył grze ocenę 3 na 5. GameSpot skrytykowało nieciekawe cele misji w wersji na DS. Na Nintendo Power wyrażono rozczarowanie tym, że funkcja Wi-Fi mogła być używana nadal tylko do światowych rankingów i nie zaimplementowano rozgrywki sieciowej. GameTrailers wystawiło grze ocenę 5.2, krytykując słabe sterowanie. GamePro z koleii określiło, że gra wydawała się bardziej przestarzała od poprzedniczki, która miała w sobie coś nowego. GameMaster i Eurogamer pochwalili grę, przy czym na drugim portalu grę określoną jako dopracowaną i zabawną grę imprezową, lepszą w stosunku do poprzedniej odsłony. Gamervision także pochwalił grę, twierdząc że rozgrywka, grafika, sterowanie albo koncept nikogo nie zaskoczą, ale nadal będą tworzyć użytecczną grę imprezową na Wii. Nintendo Life pochwaliło dyscypliny gry, wyznaczając jej ocennę 9/10. IGN natomiast wystawiło wersji na Wii 7.5. D o 31 grudnia 2009 roku sprzedano około 5.67 miliona kopii, czyniąc Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games najlepiej sprzedającą się grą Segi w roku fiskalnym który rozpoczął się w marcu. Ciekawostki *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' to pierwsze pełnoprawne występienie Omegi na W ii, a także debiut Eggmana Nega na konsolę stacjonarną. *W grze można odblokować kostium Super Sonica dla Mii, ale daje postaci takie same statystyki jak Sonic. Mimo tego pseudo-super transformacja pojawia się w Dream Figure Skating w świecie Sonica. *Wszystkie żeńskie postaci z Team Sonic i Team Mario otrzymały swoje zimowe kostiumy, w odróżnieniu od męskich postaci. *W wersji na Nintendo DS oczy Metal Sonica stają się zielone gdy zostaje on pokazany po zdobyciu pierwszego miejsca. *W czołówce gry w wersji na Wii dłonie Metal Sonica są białe zamiast żółtych. *Na okładce wersji na Wii Sonic jedzie na snowboardzie, a Mario na nartacch. W okładce wersji na DS jest na odwrót. *Jest to ostatnia gra z serii Mario & Sonic w której pojawiają się aktorzy głosowi z 4Kids Entertainment (z wyjątkiem Mike'a Pollocka. Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2009 roku Kategoria:Nintendo Wii Kategoria:Nintendo DS